


Phineas and Ferb: Phi Sigma Eta

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Samtastic-V3was curious as to what Sarah might be up to 10 years later ala theAct Your Ageepisode of the show.





	Phineas and Ferb: Phi Sigma Eta

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:**[Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) was curious as to what Sarah might be up to 10 years later ala the _Act Your Age_ episode of the show.
> 
> ** **
> 
> ** The Fireside Girls 10 Year Later **
> 
> **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teen_Isabella_entering_the_backyard.JPG)[phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teen_Isabella_entering_the_backyard.JPG)
> 
>  **Ginger Hirano:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Ginger.JPG)[phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Ginger.JPG)
> 
>  **Katie:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Katie.JPG)[phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Katie.JPG)
> 
>  **Milly:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/teen-millie-phineas-and-ferb-14.7.jpg)[statici.behindthevoiceactors.c…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://statici.behindthevoiceactors.com/behindthevoiceactors/_img/chars/teen-millie-phineas-and-ferb-14.7.jpg)
> 
>  **Holly:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teen_Holly.JPG)[phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teen_Holly.JPG)
> 
>  **Adyson Sweetwater:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Adyson.JPG)[phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Adyson.JPG)
> 
>  **Gretchen:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Gretchen.JPG)[phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Teenage_Gretchen.JPG)
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

“Eee!” Isabella squealed happily as she and her six closest friends, all former Fireside Girls, approached the sorority house that night. “Can you girls believe we all got invited to pledge Phi Sigma Eta?!”

“I can.” Ginger said confidently. “We’re kinda awesome.”

Gretchen was of a slightly different mind though. “While I can not argue with that statement, I do find the convenience of it rather suspicious. While we are all great, surely there must be at least one other girl currently at Tri-State State who could have met their expectations.”

“Oh, don’t be such a Worried Wendy, Gretch.” Holly light scolded. 

“Yeah.” said Milly, the shortest of the group who only came up to just below Katie’s shoulders. “They probably just heard about all the crazy stuff we’ve gotten up to and didn’t want to force anyone else to face the burden of competing with us. Right, Izzy?”

“I hope not.” the raven-haired girl said sadly. “I’d hate to think we discouraged them from letting other people in.” Her face soon brightened up again though. “But I’m also just really excited to get in!”

Phi Sigma Eta, in spite of only starting two years ago, had made quite the name for itself. Somehow managing to assimilate or break apart all its competition, the sorority used its strength to involve itself in improving the university, charity events, raising events, and had apparently amassed quite the budget.

Hearing these things had immediately made pledging and joining a key goal for Izzy. And now it was happening!

Reaching the sorority house’s front door, Isabella knocked on it. A few moment later, a face-sized portion of the wooden door opened to reveal a cloak figure. From it, a feminine voice asked, “Have you come on invitation?” In response, the seven girls each held up a paper invite with the sorority’s letter symbols surrounded by a flame.

Another reason the girls had wanted to join, the flame marks associated with them reminded them of their Fireside Girls days.

Nodding at the invites, the girl in the brown cloak opened the door and gestured for them to step inside. “Enter.” she said.

Trying to contain their excitement, the seven of them entered through the door, the cloaked girl closing it behind them and locking it before following behind the girls as they walked down the hall to the common room of the house.

In there, they saw that the lights were dimmed, the furniture had bee moved against the wall to clear space, and that other girls wearing cloaks obscuring all their features had formed two parallel lines creating a single pathway leading to a single cloaked girl, likely the head of Phi Sigma Eta, who was sitting in a comfortable looking recliner.

“Come closer.” the girl at the end said, her soft voice strangely familiar to them and, for some reason, causing their butts to momentarily clench up. Walking closer, Isabella and her friends stood before her. “Isabella, Ginger, Katie, Milly, Holly, Adyson, and Gretchen,” the sorority’s leader stated as she looked them over, “does your presence here tonight mean that you wish to join us?”

“Yes, ma’am.” they all stated.

The eyes visible in the dark hood narrowed as the woman stood up to her 5ft 9in height. Reaching up and placing her hands on her hood, she said, “I would prefer if you address me as,” the hood was pulled back to reveal a familiar head of light brown hair, “mistress.”

“SARAH!” the seven pledges exclaimed at the sight of their old friend and former troop leader.

The lights came on as the other girls surrounding them pulled back their hoods too, although they kept their cloaks closed.

Sarah let her open and fall off her shoulders though, revealing her to be wearing skinny jeans of a color that matched her old fire Side girls skirt that clung to her round butt and a sleeveless orange t-shirt over her somewhat generous chest that left her midriff and narrow waist exposed. Her hair also seemed a few inches longer. “Again, you’re supposed to call me ‘mistress,’ pledges.” she reminded them, tone carrying just a bit of a threatening edge that made her old friends swallow nervously.

“Sorry, mistress.” they stated in unison.

“That’s better.” she said, now smiling brightly. “I don’t blame you for that slip though, I bet none of you expected to see me here.” Flopping down sideways in her chair, she added, “Although I’m sure it does explain why I chose you girls as pledges.”

They nodded in reply. 

“Don’t think that you’re all going to get an easy pledge period though I…” she trailed off, frowning as she looked at the sorority members still covered in their cloaks. “Girls, we’re really not doing the whole mystery thing now, lose the cloaks.”

The cloaked girls all looked at each other nervously for a moment, faces reddening before dropping the garb. What was revealed made each of the pledges gasp in surprise; Milly, Katie, and Isabella even blushing at the sight.

Each member was standing shamefully in an orange thong and matching corset that pushed up their breasts.

“You like?” Sarah asked. “Normally I let them choose their underwear, but I felt like tonight called for a matching look.” Hesitantly, Adyson up a hand. “Yes, Pledge Adyson?”

“Um… Mistress,” she began, feeling awkward just saying that, “you ‘let them’ choose?”

“Yeah, it keeps up the variety, and that’s the spice of life.” Sarah explained while sliding over to the tall blonde sorority member whose body looked fairly muscled and whose hair was kept in a bob cut.  “But they do like cute all matching, makes just wanna…” Grabbing onto the front of the member’s thong, Sarah pulled up hard, driving the material into the girl’s groin and making her rise up to her toes as the thong got to the start of her chest.

“GYYYYAAAHHHOOOWWW!” Mercifully, Sarah let go, letting the girl sag down to her knees with her hands between her legs and her rump stuck out as she slumped over.

“Do that.” finished Sarah. looking at her old friends and troop members again, she said, “Anyways, back on topic, I’m so glad you girls have decided to accept my invitation to pledge Phi Sigma Eta. I promise you, if you stick with us and don’t back out, things will be even better than old times!”

Their old troop leader’s enthusiasm was infectious, and the pledges soon began smiling back at her.

Being Sarah though, she had to ruin it by saying, “Now, for your first night of initiation, I’m going to need you all to start by stripping down to your underwear.”

The girls all felt their faces heating up at the request. However, not wanting to blow their chances of joining the prestigious sorority, they nodded and began to undress.

White pants and pink shirt removed, Isabella was left in a pair of purple bikini panties and a matching bra.

The loss of her green skirt and top left Gretchen in her bra and granny panties of the same coloring. 

Milly, due to her small size, was only in a pink training bra and teddy bear panties after removing her red shirt and shorts. A sight that Sarah found extra giggle worthy.

Ginger, with her purple dress gone, was shown to be wearing a bra that cupped her breasts a bit too tightly and a matching red thong on her round booty.

Adyson, after taking off her blue top and skirt, felt her face turning redder and redder as her bubble print sea blue panties and matching bra were revealed.

Her pink t-shirt and purple pants gone, Katie squirmed in her heart patterned white granny panties and plain white bra.

Holly, after taking off her pants, yellow jacket, and brown shirt, was revealed to be wearing lacey red boyshorts with a black bra.

Giving the girls a wolf whistle, Sarah said, “Alright, next up, down on all fours and butts in the air.” As they complied, Sarah waved over one of the scantily clad girls.

Possessing a Latino complexion, wide hips, and long black hair, she held out a riding crop for Sarah. “Here you are, Mistress.”

“Thank you, Alison.” Sarah said before wrapping an arm around the girl’s thin waist and forcing a kiss on her.

“Mmmhm!” the girl seemed to resist a bit, but then Sarah gripped the back of her thong and gave it a pull. “MMMMHHMM!” As the girl’s squealed into the kiss, Sarah slipped her tongue into the girl’s mouth.

As Sarah squeezed the girl’s butt, Alison reluctantly began to wrestle her tongue against Sarah’s. When they pulled apart for air, Sarah smirked at her while taking in air. “You… can get back to your place…”

“Y-yes, mistress.” Alison said, receiving a swat to her butt from the crop as she walked away and letting out an “EEP!”

The pledges gaped in shock at this display until Sarah turned back to them and said, “Alright girls, each of you pull your panties up into your butts to expose your cheeks. Now!” She thwacked the crop against her palm for emphasis.

Fearfully, the girls complied, wincing in discomfort from their self-given wedgies.

Taking up position behind them, Sarah admired their butts for a few moments before saying, “Now, since this is such a special reunion, I’ll only give you each 50 swats tonight.” the girls paled at that statement but didn’t have long to dwell on it before the sound of a loud smack echoed as the crop was used to strike Isabella’s bottom.

“YEEEOWWWIIEE!” 

That was the first shriek of the night.

-

20 minutes later, after the Phi Sigma Eta house had been filled with many more screams, the seven pledges laid on the ground, their butts still I the air and now rosy red. “Congratulations,” Sarah said, “you’ve survived you first ordeal as pledges. I have a feeling that you girls are gonna go far here. Although, fair warning, you all may wanna start stocking up on ice tomorrow.” The seven girls all whimpered at that.

That didn’t worry Sarah though. She knew how strong these girls were and they would all pass the hazing period just fine. Then they’d officially be members of Phi Sigma Eta. Translated, those letters were ‘F, S, and H.’

Or as Sarah would often 'joke' that they stood for: Fireside Harem.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml774702759']=[] 


End file.
